


Corpse Attack!!

by chiimoe



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Love, M/M, Rin and Len are twins, Sorry if the updates are slow online school is killing me, Swearing, Violence, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, first chapter is just rin kaito and gakupo tho, maybe smut (between gakukai), miku is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiimoe/pseuds/chiimoe
Summary: One minute it was a normal day, another minute life changed abruptly for everyone.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Corpse Attack!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, this is my first fic posted here, although zombie apocalypse is a commonly used trope, i wanted to try writing about one with my otps. :)) hopefully, anyone who reads this enjoys it! i don't have an updating schedule but i will try to update frequently. thank you

Rin hissed as she steadily but quickly wrapped her hand in crimson-stained medical bandages. “Shit, shit,” The blonde cursed, quickening her pace as the sound of lifeless groans, moans and the banging of metal resonated around her. 

How did Rin get into this? She doesn’t know. 

It’s already been an hour since the living dead, or zombies, as Rin would refer to them, appeared out of nowhere. It was just a normal afternoon and Rin had been walking down the street. She had previously stopped at her local convenience store and paper bags stuffed with soda, candy bars, and other cheap goodies filled her hands. Suddenly there was an echoing screech of “Zombie!” and the blonde had paid no concern to it. She figured it had been the voice of some kids playing a game of zombies at a playground nearby. 

She was wrong. 

Not even 10 seconds after, Kagamine Rin’s perfect and normal day had turned into a gruesome apocalypse. 

Now there she was, hiding under an office desk, a first aid kit clutched in her trembling hands, her left injured and wrapped in a blood-covered medical bandage. Miku, Miku, Miku, is all that played in her mind, repeating like a broken record player. Miku, along with Rin’s other friends and brother were at their house, Rin being the only member absent. The young girl clenched her fists and she thought about all the candy bars she was going to bring them, now deserted somewhere in the streets. 

Rin was alone. Aside from the clawing zombies at the window of the random office she was hiding in, she was alone. No Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka or Miku. Miku. Rin clutched the bandage as she thought of the name. 

Kagamine Rin never knew what being in love felt like until she met Hatsune Miku. The teal-haired girl had a bright personality. And to Rin, by looking into Miku’s eyes she could see the definition of love, trust, and honesty. The blonde tried to imagine her love’s hands intertwined with hers at this moment. Tried to forget about this shitty, shitty time and just focus on Miku. 

\---

“Kaito,” Gakupo soothed, gripping the bluenette’s shaking hand. His other hand clutched with a pocket knife as the two were hiding in some narrow alleyway. An hour ago, as per Kaito's request, the two had gone out for some ice cream. It seemed like a good idea, hence the sunny weather, but now here they were. Hiding in a dark alleyway with Kaito’s ice cream cone now melting in the dirty ground. To make matters worse, the only kind of weapon other than their own selves that the two had was a small pocket knife and Kaito really wished Gakupo had his katana on him at the moment. Thank God the zombies haven’t discovered their alleyway. Yet. 

“Can’t wait until this lucid dream is over.” The bluenette breathed out, his breaths shaking and hitching. As much as Kaito wanted this to just be some kind of cruel nightmare, he truly knew it wasn’t. He knew that everything had changed. The thought of life as he knew it changing so abruptly terrified Kaito. 

Kaito’s thoughts were cut off by Gakupo squeezing his hand. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” The long-haired male breathed out, his grip tight around Kaito’s hand. 

“Hm?” Kaito responded, a confused look plastering his face as he stared up as his boyfriend. 

“I mean.. I’m glad you’re the one I’m with right now, Kaito.” The older male sighed, his thumb softly caressing his lover’s hand. “I couldn’t imagine not being with you right now. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t know if you were safe or not.” 

Damnit, no time for tears. Kaito thought as he felt tears well up in his ocean-blue eyes. Just the thought alone of being separated from each other during a time like this frighted both of them. But of course, the couple was interrupted by the sound of two groaning zombies stumbling into the alleyway. The sight of them made Kaito sick to his stomach. Their decaying skin- or the skin that was still left on them was an ugly mix of green, gray, and sickly colors all together while blood stained their faces and ripped clothes. Some were missing eyes and limbs, their bones and muscles on display. 

Kaito knew he was going to die. His head pounded and his vision blurred. He had never been prepared for this. For a moment, he stood still in shock, but it was not long before Gakupo immediately jumped into action and grabbed Kaito. “T-The pocket knife!” The bluenette stuttered out, unfolding the knife. By now, there were four zombies were on both ends of the alleyway and Kaito was sure he was definitely going to die. 

A zombie grabbed Gakupo and Kaito screeched and without thinking, he plunged the pocket knife into the zombie’s throat. He then pushed the zombie to the ground and noticed part of the zombie’s brain was exposed. With shaking hands, Kaito stabbed the pocket knife into the zombie’s brain, causing the zombie to go limp and Kaito shuttered. It was a gruesome sight. The zombie laying limp on the ground with other zombies behind tripping and groaning, 

Gakupo grabbed Kaito’s hand and quickly climbed up a broken latter attached to the brick wall of the alleyway. Kaito followed, still trying to catch his breath and they made their way up onto a roof. 

For a while, they were silent. The mixing sounds of the living dead’s moans and groans resonating below them as the two processed what they had just seen. 

\---

Rin had to find someone. She couldn’t be alone. She didn’t want to be alone. She had absolutely no weapon skills whatsoever and the only time she learned how to fight is when she took karate when she was 10. 

By now, Rin had snuck into some home supply store hoping to find some find of ax, or hatchet, or just something that can get her through these damn zombies. Her hand still aches. Thank God for the first aid kit she found. Her hand had been scraped pretty badly when she fell trying to find a place to hide. 

Rin found a decent-sized ax in the store and quickly picked it up. Walking out the back door of the store, the girl sighed in relief when there were no zombies around. She was starving and she had to gather food. Unfortunately, at this point, she was too far from her home. Even if she tried to walk, the zombies would eventually find and probably kill her. The thoughts of never seeing any of her family, her friends, her brother Len or her love Miku flooded her mind. Rin tried to stay strong. She’s happy that she’s even made it this far at this point, but now, she feels helpless. 

She’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
